


With Just the Door Ajar

by sgimp17 (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, For the gency zine, My life is writing sappy shit because it fuels me and my soul, Some sad sappy shit, it's cool tho we got this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sgimp17
Summary: For the Gency Zine.A little reunion at Gibraltar tries to be sappy and sweet, but of course it gets interrupted.





	With Just the Door Ajar

**Author's Note:**

> :V! I wrote this fic for the [gency zine](https://lettersinthewind-zine.tumblr.com/) hosted by the lovely Squiddy. I don't believe you can purchase the zine at the moment, but definitely check out the other participants pieces if you can!!!

_“So We must meet apart –_  
You there – I – here –  
With just the Door ajar  
That Oceans are – and Prayer –  
And that White Sustenance –  
Despair –”  
-I Cannot Live with You, by Emily Dickinson 

 

It’s a relic of what he had once called a falling empire. She was there at its collapse, watching the crumbling foundation Overwatch was built upon fall into its shaky ground. Yet, here in Gibraltar, Angela sees the permanent scar of the dead organization, carved and settled in the side of the mountain. 

There are things that are best left behind here, things she needs to keep in the past, memories that ought to be burned out like the headquarters. Though Angela cannot bring herself to forget what transpired the last time she saw Genji. 

He doesn’t seem to forget either.

In the years that they tried to forget, letters were passed back and forth, telling each other things that should have been said and writing out what could have been and now finally, finally, they can meet halfway. 

Where they meet is unexpected. Gibraltar? Who would have thought a chunk of what brought them together in the first place would be where they’d reconnect again. 

Angela imagined it in so many different ways, all of them romantic, of course, one where Genji would swoop in and out of nowhere while she was on the battlefield and they would kiss mid air.

Instead they’ve settled to speak to one another near a podbay door, the Overwatch logo still brightly painted after all these years. The bright sunlight casting a shadow upon them, stretching out over the doorway. Winston has already changed so much, it’s a bit shocking to say the least. 

Genji looks over to her and then behind him. Angela keeps her hands still unsure and unmoving. They say nothing to each other at first. What is there to say? They’ve said so much already to one another in their letters. Yet now it is time to actually give voice to them. Can she though? It seems so long ago that he said goodbye but now they are back at hello. They can’t even say that. 

“The sunset is quite beautiful here.” Genji says finally, breaking the silence. 

“Yes, it really is… I had forgotten about it,” Angela peers around him to enjoy the view more. 

Angela pauses, hearing a shifting sound behind her. 

“Something wrong?” 

She shakes her head, “No, nothing. I thought I heard something.”

A snicker and a blink and there is only the two of them again.

“... It was Lena.” Angela says, unamused. “I told her to give us some privacy.”

Genji laughs, “She won’t.”

“Well, I suppose it’s a good thing Jesse isn’t here. I don’t think I could handle the three of you… doing… whatever it… is you three like to do.” Angela says, trying not to smile. Their antics were tiring, but it did feel a little lonely without Jesse. 

It’s silent again. They stare at each other awkwardly unsure of what to do or say next.

“I missed you,” Both of them say. They stop, and laugh. 

Angela continues the conversation, “That seems to be the general consensus.”

“But I really did miss you, Angela,” She can just hear the hint of a smile, “When I was wandering the world… the only thing I kept coming back to thinking was you…”

“... Genji… I don’t think there was a day that I wondered about where you were… and then I got your letter.”

Genji takes a step closer, “I had to talk to you… it was upsetting that we could not speak to one another for so long.”

He holds his hand out, just enough to be close to touch her face and she returns the favor-

“Awh!”

Angela turns around, seeing Lena having situated herself atop the stacks of cargo. Head in her hand, swinging her legs back and forth, and enjoying the sight before her.

“Lena!” Angela tears herself away from Genji, “I thought I told you to give us privacy!”

“I was! You two are just so cute!” Lena says, blinking down off the cargo, “Well… come on now… don’t let me stop your reunion!”

“Tracer,” Genji starts, “You… are stopping our reunion.”

“Wot? You can keep going I was just-”

“Lena,” Angela says, “We’ll be back there in a minute. Please let us be for the moment.”

“... Well… alright.” She visibly pouts. Of all things for her to stick her nose into.

Lena blinks her way towards the door behind them, “But don’t think I’m not going to get the details out of you!” She shouts before ducking behind the walkway. 

Angela sighs, rubbing her temples, “I’m really glad Jesse isn’t here.”

“Me too,” Genji says before pulling her into a hug.

Angela returns it, smiling. Perhaps there are some things best not forgotten.


End file.
